


Romeo&Juliet Kiss The Boy

by Dragon_slayer_raven, Nerdy_Angel98



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, First time doing this, M/M, Please be gentle, Teacher-Student Relationship, omg why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_slayer_raven/pseuds/Dragon_slayer_raven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Angel98/pseuds/Nerdy_Angel98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new college year for Danny Fenton as he moves out of his home town of Amity Park to the cold state of Wisconsin leaving heart break and old friends behind. Having broken it off with his long term high school girlfriend Sam Danny is having a hard time of moving on though they've stayed friends. Hoping to put the past behind him the raven wishes to start a new school year flesh and new at Wisconsin-Madison University. Though not really starting off on a good foot as he's running late to his first period. Where apparently the teacher is know for humiliating any of their students for being late.<br/>When he arrives at the bell just before his teacher he thinks he's off the hook only to find out his teacher is non other than the Vlad Masters. Will the poor boy be able to survive the older man's teasing or will that teasing cause new feelings to form. Read and find out if Danny is ready to move onto a new love or will he still be hung up on an old one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will You Be My Juliet???

"I'm sorry Danny just...I really don't think this is gunna work anymore." The raven sat next to his now ex-girlfriend on top of the hill looking out to the town as her words ran through his head. "W-we can still be friends though right?" she said with a weak smile as she looked over at him. Her legs were up against her chest, head resting on them, as she looked at him. His icy blue eyes held a sadness in them as he turned to look at her, legs extended out hands behind him holding him up. "Yeah...sure...friends."

It was the summer of their junior year and they were about to become seniors the next year. Sam was worried with the distance of the schools they were attending the relationship would struggle and soon fall apart. It already was to begin with the constant fighting and bickering about Danny rarely being their for them to actually having a relationship the past year. She knew it wasn't his fault too she really did but his constantly being busy and never around made her feel in wanted. In her mind she thought she was saving her friendship with the other raven by doing this.

Yes, she knew this was hurting him but...in the end she was saving them from falling apart and never speaking again. Sam leaned up against the other for the last time as they watched to the sun go doing tears going down Danny's face along with it. The raven really did care about Sam, a lot, even same the pair having a future together but, those dreams were shattered that day and so was his enthusiasm for love. 

A year later...

It was a cool fall morning as the students of Wisconsin-Madison University hurried to their first period still getting used to the big campus. A certain raven ran for dear life as he kept mumbling, "Can't be late! Can't be late! Can't be late!" Already on the first day he was going to be tardy and get humiliated in front of the whole class by a teacher everyone seems to fear. He just had to have English Literature his first period, and he had to have over sleep, having set his clock for 6pm not 6am. 

Just as the bell rang for tardies the raven burst through the classroom door. Everyone's head turn to see him come in a panting mess and bent over with his hands on his knees. As he looked up he notice the teacher had yet to arrived and hurried to grab a seat that was exactly in the middle of the stands. Just as he got everything out and ready for the class the door creaked open a man in his early 40s walking in. His sapphire eyes widen at the sight of the older man as he knew him quiet well.

"V-vlad?" the young man stuttered out the classroom going silent as the teacher reached his podium and looked up at the other. Vlad was dressed in an all black suit, jacket open, with a white dress, top two buttons popped, and black shoes his hair in his signature ponytail. The older man smirked as he meet the ravens eyes before speaking. "Hello Daniel I was surprised to see your name on my roster this morning," he said cockiness in his voice as he never broke his stare.

Vlad Masters out of all the men in the world to be his English Literature teacher it had to be, the one and only multi-billionaire bachelor, Vladimir Masters. He wish he could just disappear in that moment as he slid down in his chair pulling his hoodie over his head. Danny could hear him chuckled as he went to call role call quickly marking the students that were absent. Once he was done he began his lecture of the day really just going over what they'd be learning their first semester before handing out packets for the first play they'd be reading Romeo&Juliet.

"Now well be reading this in class, as a class, for the next month," the signature students groan and protests filled the room before he continued, "and I'll assign each of you a roll to play just for the fun of it." Now that had peaked other's interests as some of the girls whispered they'd hope to be Juliet; while the males just wanted to read the fighting scenes. Danny's face had finally gone back its normal pale color as class went on growing interested in the man's first choice of reading for the year. Romance never really being a "fun" part of the raven's life having broken up with his longterm girlfriend, Sam, before senior year started. It was for the best though and it was also to save their friendship before that was ruined as well.

"-el. -aniel? Danny? Little Badger!" Danny was taken out of his thought as Vlad's nickname for him reached his ears. "What Frootloop?!" He snapped back glaring over at the older man only to remember where there were his cheeks ghosting a nice shade of rosy pink. The other students chuckled as Vlad lifted a brow an amused look on his face as he finally go the other's attention. "Well Daniel if you were paying attention I was telling you your roll in our little classroom play," he said as he looked down at the sheet of paper in his hand with the names of students he already given roles to. Daniel looked at Vlad with a quizzical look wondering why he looked so amused about this.

Vlad then looked back up at Danny turning the paper for him to see in bid bold letter's his role. "I'm sure you'll enjoy you're part immensely...Juliet," he said the pure enjoyment in his voice. Danny's mouth hung open in shock as he stared at the paper. "I'm switching genders on the roles to~...spice things up a little as you kids say," he said as he turned the paper around, "the females will play male roles why the males play the females." The room filled with whines and chatter as everyone discussed the strange, but hilarious, arrangement.

He couldn't believe it, Danny really couldn't believe it, he'd rather have been humiliated for being late to class than this. Danny sunk lower in his desk as Vlad went on with the list hoping this was all a dream. "Oh and to make class even more riveting I've decided to take it upon myself to play Romeo," the tall, gray haired man said with a pleased tone as he finished calling out roles. The class erupted in chatter at the announcement with both curiosity and amusement. 

A boy then raised his hand to ask a question the class going quiet,"So does that mean you and um...Danny was it? Have to kiss and stuff?" There were a few squeals from a pair of girls in the back at the mention of such an act making Danny's face go red. Vlad's professional face grew a wide, mischievous smirk before he answered in a delighted tone. "Why yes we will, we want it to be accurate do we not?" He said as he looked straight at Daniel making the raven squirm slightly in his seat.

 

Oh this was DEFIANTLY going to be and interesting college year for the raven don't you think???


	2. ღRomeoღ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short back story on Vlad and how he became the person he is in the story. Yes I know I've changed something and some may not like it but I wanted them to be human not halfa so I tweaked it to suite the story characters. He'll still be the same old cocky Vlad just...not pinning after Maddie so much as he does in the show. I still do hope you enjoy it and will continue to read it. This also sort of shows the feelings Vlad has towards Danny though he will not egknowlege them yet. Please enjoy the chapter and I hope to soon post another one Danny soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm so sorry this took so long I've been writing it for the past two/three weeks and I finally was able to finish it and let my partner in crime (call her Iggy) prof read and edit it. She doesn't have an account at the moment but I'd still like to include her in the making. So here you go folks Vlad's back story sort of taken off from the show but tweaked to go with the story. Also Danny's will hopefully be out by next week I've already started on it and hope to finish it by Monday. Please be reasonable with me since I'm still in HS and as much as I'd like write the story all day long I've got tons of work put on me. I still hope you do enjoy it though and don't worry the actual story will be starting up very soon after these two chapters.

Vlad Masters is the type of man that when he wants something he goes after it and takes it. Madeline Fenton, his long time college crush, was one of them. Her heart is what he wanted, but her heart he could not claim after a terrible car accident left him in the hospital for over a year. And within that year he lost her to his ex best friend Jack Fenton. Jack Fenton a complete and utter moron who won the heart of the lovely and smart Madeline Fenton.

He couldn't believe or stand the fact of their union, just wishing that this was a horrible nightmare and Maddie was at his side in the ICU. Waiting for him to wake up from his 3 month long coma a teary smile on her face over filled with joy with his awakening. When it didn't turn out that way, bitterness began to grow in his heart that would soon consume his heart. His so called friends had the audacity to leave him in his time of need on a 6 month honeymoon having the time of their lives while he had his worst. He had no one but them and they left him to recover on his own in that damn hospital alone with no support what so ever. That only made his bitterness worst and unneeded anger towards Jake grew, the loneliness soon becoming his only friend.

The raven haired man, though hurt, still studied holding up his grades and actually graduating the year he left the hospital. He graduated with a doctorate in business and a masters in engineering. Once out he went to make his mark in the world, so no one would ever again for get about Vlad Masters, and make his mark he did. Everyone adored the young man with his charming good looks and smooth talking skills. He talked his way through all his business meetings, claiming a lot of multi billion companies, and becoming the most riches and loved man in the world, but none of this made him happy. Sure men envied him and women practically threw themselves at his feet, but ...... he wanted more.

He wanted a family, a wife, and kids to fill his castle like mansion, with laughter and joy. And not just any woman would do. Yes, he was still in love with Maddie, already in his late 30s and yet Madeline Fenton was still on his mind. The man tried everything from dating, to random sex but none of it got him over her. So instead he went after her without thinking twice or the consequences that would come with it. Vlad Master WOULD have her if it was the last thing he or anyone would do.

So he planned it perfectly, at their college reunion he'll pull off his "master plan" and win her heart back. He asked the school if it was acceptable to throw it at his mansion, for no charge of course, and they immediately said yes. Who wouldn't want to spend an evening at the multi billionaire's mansion decorated preciously to his taste. Every woman accepted automatically with a fewer male audience right behind them in their return letters. Only one man accepted first before the women and that man was Mr.Master's old college buddy Jack Fenton. 

Oh how his name made his blood boil, heart race quickening and hairs stand on end. For years he's loathed the one and only, Jack Fenton, for stealing his dear Maddie right from under his grasp. Well not tonight as he had invited his dear "old friend" to spend the night at his lovely home so he wouldn't have to waste his money on a cheep run down hotel. Of course the others except the kind offer without thinking twice, consulting with his wife, or asking his kids if they wanted to be dragged along. Yes, poor Jazz and Danny Fenton were being dragged along to an event they wouldn't even be attending.

When they arrived Danny could only gawk as his sister stares unimpressed at the castle mansion. Never had he been in or even seen a magnificent house like this, taking the lead towards the door where Vlad waited. "Ah~ Madeline, Jasmine, and Daniel it's so great to see you all," he said as he took Maddie's hand into his only to have her pull away with a polite smile on her face. "No the pleasure is all ours Vlad for you welcoming us into your magnificent home," she said as they walked in her husband Jack having the door slammed in his face once the four if them were inside. 

Danny's eyes grew with amazement at the Packers color scheme and collection in the older man's home. "A fan I see," the raven said in a cocky tone as he looks over to Vlad. "Not just 'a fan' my boy...as you can tell," the man said as he walked up next to the younger boy a pleased smile on his face. An amusing thought going through his head as Maddie went to go let Jack in while the two bonded over the football team. If things didn't work with Maddie he wouldn't mind taking Danny under his wing...after all he always wanted a son.

Once the tour was over with Vlad, his servants escorted everyone to their assigned rooms to settle in. Before his butler could take Danny to his Vlad stop him say, "I'll handle it thank you Jerold." He then picked up the younger ones bag as he led him to his room. They had little chats here and there about simple things, school, grades, his friends, girls which turned into a very interesting conversation on his crush Sam.

"You seem very interested in this Ms.Manson are you two...close?" The older man asked as they reached his room door. Danny shrugged looking down at the floor a lopsided smile on his face. "We're friends.... yeah but...nothing more," he said as he opened the bedroom door walking inside, Vlad right behind him. He set the bags down next to the door before placing a gentle hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Don't worry my boy I'm sure a handsome lad like you could most likely get a girl like her who is as kind sounding as her," Vlad said in a gentle, reassuring tone before turning and exiting the room. 

The day went on with the usual chit chatting of the old days between Vlad, Jack, and Maddie laughing and enjoying themselves as Vlad stealthily flirted with Madeline right in front of Jack. Maddie could sort of tell he was being a little...too friendly, but Jack, Jack saw nothing but a group of friends getting along. The children were off looking around the mansion, Jazz finding a theatre on the history of the Packers and Danny enjoying himself in the garden. He didn't know what but...he liked it there, it was peaceful, nice, and no one could bother him with the stress of life. The poor raven sometimes just wished he had a normal life and a normal family but...he doesn't mind having supernatural hunting parents...as long as they don't bring work home with them. He already hates how they don't have enough time for him with all their book writing, mainly his mother, he'd hate it if they actually FOUND something of the supernatural.

What Danny didn't know as he walked around the garden in deep thought he was being watched from a window. Vlad didn't know why but when ever he looked at the boy he found him...intriguing. The older man just brushed it off as he continued to try and woo the raven's mother with no success. She just didn't see the other man in that way and has never really had. As the day went on his love went and answered the older man's unspoken question and his hope slowly died as well as his hatred for his old friends.

The day of the reunion Vlad walked around the room greeting and talking to his guests. As the night went on the older man grew very bored with the fake people and the gray haired man decided to strike up a conversation with Jack for old times sake only to realized what he really missed, what he really wanted, was friends, actual genuine friends. Not fake people who pretend to be his friends for the money. No he wanted what he had in college and that was to have his old buddies back. That night was full of fun, happy moments as the older man reunited with his friends and made some new connections. Though he couldn't help but let his eyes wander to a certain raven haired boy.

He pushes his actions aside as the night went on, thinking it was really nothing. As the night came to an end he gave his guest a warmer, happier, goodbye. That night as the children went to bed a group of friends really reminisced about the old days. Laugh and shushing one another as to not wake the kids as they continued on till midnight. Bidding each other good night as they left for their assigned rooms, knowing that the departure tomorrow won't be so cold as the greetings were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story please leave a comment of what you think should happen or want to happen next and I'll keep it in kind as it write "Juliet" Danny's back story.


	3. Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Danny and how his unknown feelings for Vlad began to show. Danny's starting to feel new things stiring in his heart as he was told he was going to spend a week with /the/ Vlad Master. But what they are he doesn't know or is to scared to know. Please enjoy reading this chapter and I hope to have the fourth one out soon.

Danny had a look of shock on his face as he, and his friends, entered his house to see /the/ Vlad Masters. The older man sat at his family's dinning room table with his parents, as they chatted away about them coming up to visit the man's mansion. The raven noticed how he arrived every Wednesday shortly after the reunion.

He at first thought it was to hit on his mother like back then, but it was actually to spend time with old friends. So Danny got used to seeing him there every week, for the passed two years, but today wasn't Wednesday and that's what's confusing him the most. It was Friday afternoon, and their weekend trip was more than two weeks away. When his parents finally noticed him standing there they ceased talking giving him their full attention for once. "Danny sweetie can we speak to you...in private?" His mother asked as she looked from him to his friends. "Um sure," said Sam before leaning over to Danny, and peaking him on the cheek and heading up to his room with Tucker. 

Vlad stood from his seat to leave as well but Madeline motioned him to stay and sit. Danny got an even more confused look on his face as he dropped his book bag at the door, and headed over to the 3 adults sitting at the table. He then sat down between his mother and Vlad, his father right across from him. "Am I in trouble or something?" He asked once seated, his parents shook their heads no before looking over at Vlad then back at him. His mother took his hand into her's, a soft smile on her face before moving in to kiss his forehead. 

"Sweetie you know we love you and want the best for you right?" The red head asked earning a cautious nod from her son. Her smile grew before she continued, "Well your father, uncle, and I have been talking and well...you and Samantha have been getting very serious these passed two years-" Danny's face grew red at their wording, taking his hand away from his mother, "MOM!" Maddie panicked shaking her head as she realized her words were misunderstood. "No! No! Not like that!" She paused before her face too turned red, "Right?"

The raven buried his head in his hands as he shock his head. "No mom we're not like that...and I don't plan to either till we're well married," he said head still in his hands as his blush grew to the tips of his ears. God how he wished he didn't have to have this conversation anymore. His father coughed a light blush on his cheeks as he continued for his mother, "Well you see son we think you two need some time...apart so we're-" "You're going to be staying with me this weekend well into the following week," Vlad finished for his friend as Danny finally looked up from his hands cheeks still rosy red. 

Vlad looked at Danny with a neutral expression as if the events that went on didn't effect him. Danny on the other hand wanted to just disappear into the floor. He sighed before he turned to look at the other man frowning. "Was this your plan Vlad?" He asked an anger to his tone as he glared at the older man. "Danny don't blame him your father and I just think...well you two are always together and we love that you're dating just...we don't want you two moving too fast," Maddie said placing a gentle hand on her son's as she spoke. 

He looked at his mother and sighed before nodding in agreement as he pulled back his hand. Sam had been pressuring him lately since their two year anniversary and he didn't appreciate it. The raven always had to make excuses and tried to get her to see his point of view, especially when they got into a fight about it, still to no use. His mother has even walked in on them on multiple occasions for heaven sakes over the past few months 'cause Sam keeps trying to make a move. Danny didn't want to admit it but maybe this time apart wouldn't be so bad after all and at least he'd be with someone he knew, and kind of liked.

"Alright...I'll go pack my bags then we can leave later tonight if that's ok with you Vlad," the young man said as the older one nodded his head. He then said his goodbyes, got up from his chair, and went to his room. Danny wasn't shocked to find his friends listening in at the staircase as he walked into the living room. Sam looked livid while Tucker was trying so hard to contain himself as he looked at the sour face she was making. Just as he was about to say something the goth girl sprung up from her crouching position on the stair case and stormed out the door giving it a harsh pull as she slammed it shut.

Tucker stayed behind and helped Danny pack for his week long trip, the two playing some games afterwards, then it was soon time for Tucker to leave. As they walked down the stairs, Danny's bags in hand, Vlad stood at the door still talking to his parents. He stopped in mid-sentence once he saw the raven ascending from the stairs a strange look in his eyes, as if he was trying to tell the younger man something without using words. He looked at him puzzled before setting his bags down by the door. The tech geek gave his friend a comforting smile, pat on the back, then said, "Good luck man," before heading out. Danny waved bye before the door shut leaving him with Vlad and his parents, his sister already off at college.

"Ready Daniel?" The older man asked as he took two of the three bags in one hand and opened the door with the other. Danny was about to protest he could carry them but the man was already walking to the a waiting limo. The raven began to rethink this as he picked up the other bag before his mom gave him a reassuring pat on the back, a caring hug and a kiss "It's only a week," he kept telling himself a strange pounding beginning in his chest since the look from the older man. He then bid his parents goodbye and walked out the door to the limo where the driver stood to take the bag placing it in the trunk, and letting Danny enter the spacious limo.

Once he was well seated the driver shut the door and walked to the front, starting the limo, then driving off. The car ride was silent most of the ride, there nothing really being or needing to be said between the pair. Danny would sneak a glance over at the older man from time to time whenever he felt eyes on him only to see the man reading a book each and every time. Half way there and the raven was out like a light head bobbing from side to side as it had nothing to lay on. Finally Vlad gently grabbed the young man's head and lead it to his shoulder, still reading, as he let the boy rest.

When they arrived at the manor Daniel still slept soundly against Vlad's broad shoulder. The older man looking down at the other with a soft smile before slowly and gently scooping him into his arms. He then exited the car with the raven in his arms easily carrying the smaller of the two to the door as it was held open by a servant. Vlad nodded in thanks to the butler before heading inside, going up the steps, taking a right at the top, and stoping at the end where his room was at. A maid quickly rushed up the stairs and over to the pair opening the door for her master ready to apologize before Vlad gave her a thanks and dismissed her.

Over the years Vlad's harsh demeanor had faded with the rekindling of his friendship with Jack and Maddie. Though he had an outburst here and there he really was a much gentler man which didn't go unnoticed. Many women saw his change as great husband material and sought after him more than ever. But time and time again he rejected them leaving a trail of broken hearts, broken dreams, and a string of stalkers and angry women. What could he say...his heart belong to another...and no it wasn't Maddie.

The older gentlemen set the raven down gently on his bed before turning to head out the door but before he could even make a move he felt a tug at his coat jacket and a whimper of protest. He looked down to see Danny's hand clutching his coat jacket tightly and the most child like pout on his face that the man had to quickly place a hand over his mouth and turn to stifle a laugh. "How cute could Daniel possibly be?" He thought as he finally calmed himself down. When he heard another whimper he turned back to Danny and gave a soft smile before moving to remove his shoes and crawl right next to the other into the bed. He moved a hand to gently move a piece of hair out of the other's face before pulling him close.

Half an hour passed before the younger of the pair began to stir nuzzling more into the warmth that surrounded him. He clung to the source of warmth, a soft sigh of pleasure passing his lips as the arms surrounding him tightened. As he got comfortable again and was ready to go back to sleep a sudden realization came to him as his eyes shot open. Someone was holding him and he didn't know who, but for some reason had a pretty good guess as the embrace felt familiar. The raven slowly looked up only to confirm his prediction. /The/ Vlad Masters was holding him in his arms as he clung to his chest as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

The raven's face turned a bright rosy pink as his heart began to pound erratically against his chest at the situation before him. Never before in his life had he felt so embarrassed than he was at that very moment. Though he wanted to yell and push the other man out of the bed he couldn't bring himself to do so. Trembling hands slowly moved to reach up and touch the others sleeping face cupping it gently with a feeling Danny couldn't describe. What he didn't realize was that he was slowly leaning up to the others face and only noticed when the other's eyes fluttered open before widening making him halt his unconscious motions. 

If Vlad was shocked or embarrassed he didn't very much show it in the slightest unlike Danny. Holding up to the actions he wished he'd done early he pushed the man roughly out of the bed. Danny had shut his eyes as he pushed the man before yet again freaking out as he heard the loud thud followed by a crash. The raven scrambled to the edge of the bed checking if the other was alright sighing with relief at the sight before him. Vlad rested on the hard wood floor resting on an elbow as the other arm's hand rubbed at the back of his head. The crashing was caused by him hitting the small dresser next to the bed making the lamp teeter before leading to the inevitable fall.

"Vlad oh my god are you alright?" Little Badger asked as he looked down at the man who now fully leaned on both his elbows. Frootloop nodded as he looked up at the boy only to smirk up at him soon after. This had taken the young man aback as his face suddenly felt very hot and filled with embarrassment. "Do you care to explain what your actions before you pushed me were Daniel?" the man said with a teasing manner in his tone. That questing just sent Danny stuttering as he tried to come up with answers that didn't sound crazy or total bull even to him.

The older man just chuckled before standing up, brushing off the dust, and straightening his suit. "Well Little Badger it seems we slept well passed dinner, but I'm sure my butler has set the food aside for us to eat later if you wish to join me down stairs to do so," he asked as he extended his hand for the other to take making his heart start up again. Danny hesitated at first before gently placing his hand into the others, gasping as the other pulled him swiftly out of the bed and into his warm embrace. Oh how the raven was so certain his face was as red as the roses that grew outside his window in the garden. Though Danny didn't dislike the embrace he wasn't all to comfortable either before it swiftly ended as it began.

Vlad had pulled away still holding the other's hand in his before leading him out the door, down the steps and into the kitchen. As they entered what he had said before was true, 3 platers sat on the counter with instruction on how to reheat them correctly. The older man didn't waste time to do so as the younger sat at the kitchen island, elbows resting on the counter and his chin in his hands. Once all the food was reheated and set onto plates Vlad moved to set one in front of the teen. Frootloop chuckles as he saw the other's spaced out look on his face seeing this has a chance to move in and lean in close.

Danny felt a sudden invasion of his personal space as he was drawn out of his thoughts only to almost fall out of his seat at the closeness of the other's face. "V-v-Vlad wh-what are you doing?!" He shouted as he clung to his chair for dear life. The silver fox chuckles before setting the others plate down in front of him with a smile. Little Badger gave a silent "oh" of understanding before picking up the fork on his plate, he stared at the food before him with a strange look. Vlad saw this and yet again couldn't help but laugh before poking the other with his fork.

"Child it's just some fried chicken, green peas, and mash potatoes it's not going to kill you," he said before taking a bite of the peas still staring at the boy. "Y-yeah I know just expected something..." He paused as he poked at the pile of mash potatoes. "Fancier?" the older finished for him as he continued to eat his food. The raven nodded before he began to eat his own food cutting into the fried chicken. "Well if you must know Little Badger I don't always eat those kinds of meals, especially this week while you're staying with me," he said before pausing to take a bite of food, "I'd thought it'd make you feel more at home."

The raven couldn't help but smile slightly at the man's words as he felt the heat return to his face again, and the strange feeling from earlier consumed his beating heart. What was going on? Why was Vlad acting this way? And why was Danny such a nervous wreck around him now? He couldn't answer any of the questions as the week went on just like that until the final night when a thunderstorm arrived.

Now Danny wasn't going to admit he was scared right of the bat when the first loud booming noise, which shook the mansion, could be heard as his whole body began to shake. He also wouldn't admit to asking Vlad as they made it to his room that night to stay with him till morning. And like hell he'll say he'd snuggled up and clung to the older man for dear life at the sound of the loudest thundering he'd ever hear. Nor will he will say when Vlad embraced him tightly and held him closely to his chest that he felt the safest in the world, and more loved than by his own parents or friends. Nope Danny would never admit to any of these things, but what he will admit to is that that night...was the best night he'd ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's like been over a month for don't worry I'm not dead or dropping this story. School's just been hectic and when I finally got the chance during my spring break I got grounded for all of it. I still hope you enjoy the story though and stay for more!


	4. THAT'S MY ROMEO?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I really have no excuse. Please enjoy this newly added chapter and I'll try and get the fifth one out soon. We're starting to get more into the play part of story kind of which will happen sometime. I apologize for any grammer mistakes, enjoy reading.

Danny sighed as he dragged himself into Vlad's classroom setting his bag down on the desk before slumping into his seat and resting his head on his backpack. "Why did I have to pick the damn middle seat of the whole damn room," he mumbled as Vlad came strutting in books and papers in hand. He set them down at the front on his desk before turning to his class just as the bell rang. The older man smiled as the classroom went silent eyes on Danny. "Good Morning class I hope you're ready to begin our play today as I do wish to start as soon as possible," the class muttered some girls giggling as the looked back at Danny then their teacher.

"No way Vlad would so top how could you even say that?" One whispered not so quietly causing Danny to blush. "Pfft I was joking dummy Vlad would so top. You can just imagine that Danny guy squirming under him begging for more," the other said in a heated voice making Danny bury in face in his arms. They soon bursted out into giggles going silent when Vlad made a noise to get their attention. God the whole freakin class could've heard them, Danny just knew it when they all started to giggle as the girls said sorry. 

Vlad gave a quick glance to the blushing Raven who hide his face a smirk coming onto his face. He went on saying how they would start reading the play today and that he hope everyone was ready. Danny wished he was anywhere but there at the moment as they began with the fight scene of the Montague and Capulet family servants. The boys playing the Montague family stepped out into the floor while the Capulet stayed on the side. They played their roles actually very well especially on the mockery parts causing some laughter to erupt in the room. 

Danny watched with interested as they continued on to acted out the play. How even though this is probably their first time doing something like this they take it so seriously. Before he realized it he was engrossed in the scene in front of him. As if he was watching the actual scene happen in front of him in Italy.

SAMPSON  
Don’t worry about me.  
GREGORY  
No, really. I am worried about you!  
SAMPSON  
Let’s not break the law by starting a fight. Let them start something.  
GREGORY  
I’ll frown at them as they pass by, and they can react however they want.  
SAMPSON  
You mean however they dare. I’ll bite my thumb at them. That’s an insult, and if they let me get away with it they’ll be dishonored. (SAMPSON bites his thumb)  
ABRAM  
Hey, are you biting your thumb at us?  
SAMPSON  
I’m biting my thumb.  
ABRAM  
Are you biting your thumb at us?  
SAMPSON  
(aside to GREGORY) Is the law on our side if I say yes?  
GREGORY  
(aside to SAMPSON) No.  
SAMPSON  
(to ABRAM) No, sir, I’m not biting my thumb at you, but I am biting my thumb.  
GREGORY  
Are you trying to start a fight?  
ABRAM  
Start a fight? No, sir.

The young men on the floor actually seemed to be angry with one another as the fight scene began to brew. As the raven's attention was somewhere else he hadn't notice Vlad's staring. The older man smiles to himself as he was happy that the young man seemed to take some sort of interest into the play. A smirk soon replaced his smile as he prepared to impress the boy with his acting skills.

BENVOLIO  
I’m only trying to keep the peace. Either put away your sword or use it to help me stop this fight.  
TYBALT  
What? You take out your sword and then talk about peace? I hate the word peace like I hate hell, all Montagues, and you. Let’s go at it, coward!  
BENVOLIO and TYBALT fight. Three or four CITIZENS of the watch enter with clubs and spears.  
CITIZENS  
Use your clubs and spears! Hit them! Beat them down! Down with the Capulets! Down with the Montagues!  
CAPULET enters in his gown, together with his wife, LADY CAPULET.  
CAPULET  
What’s this noise? Give me my long sword! Come on!  
LADY CAPULET  
A crutch, you need a crutch—why are you asking for a sword?  
MONTAGUE enters with his sword drawn,together with his wife, LADY MONTAGUE.  
CAPULET  
I want my sword. Old Montague is here, and he’s waving his sword around just to make me mad.  
MONTAGUE  
Capulet, you villain! (his wife holds him back) Don’t stop me. Let me go.  
LADY MONTAGUE  
You’re not taking one step toward an enemy.

The room then grew quiet as Vlad step out on the floor Danny still stuck in his fantasy world. His cheeks were covered in a ashy pink as he saw Vlad. The man looked at Danny before entering into his roll acting as if he was Romeo himself. Which really he was his Juliet just not having realizing it yet. Though he did realize how Vlad looked in his fantasy world his puffy white shirt cut low revealing some of his muscular chest. His tight black pants leaving /nothing/ to the imagination and his gray hair pulled back in his signature ponytail.

The elder man took his roll seriously as he played out the emotions of a heart broken man. A few people in the audience actually seem to feel the pain he did while other's actually cried for him. Danny couldn't stop his staring as his eyes seem to only want to look at Vlad.

BENVOLIO  
Do it by letting your eyes wander freely. Look at other beautiful girls.  
ROMEO  
That will only make me think more about how beautiful she is. Beautiful women like to wear black masks over their faces—those black masks only make us think about how beautiful they are underneath. A man who goes blind can’t forget the precious eyesight he lost. Show me a really beautiful girl. Her beauty is like a note telling me where I can see someone even more beautiful. Goodbye. You can’t teach me to forget.  
BENVOLIO  
I’ll show you how to forget, or else I’ll die owing you that lesson.  
They exit.

Just as the group finished Act 1 Scene 1 the bell rang signaling for them to go. The young man was pulled back into reality though the sight of seeing how handsome and talented Vlad was never leaving his mind. As he finished backing up his stuff he quickly glanced over at Vlad who was surrounded by some of the students in class. They praised their teacher for how talented he was some of them even flat out flirting with the man. At that sight the young man had seemed to grow jealous and quickly leaved leaving a knowing smirk on Vlad's face as he did.


	5. Revamping Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need your guys help

Hey guys, don’t get too excited I’m just here to ask you guys some questions.

I’ve been thinking over this for a while and I’d like to actually finish this story but I wanted to ask you guys if you mind if I redo it.

I’m in college now and as you know I had started writing this story in high school and never actually finished.

There’re plenty of reasons why but the main was because I didn’t like where my story was going and how I’d written it when I was younger. 

If you’d like I can keep the old story up here but I want to rewrite the first chapter as well as edit the ones after or even change them all together depending on how I start off.

I only want to do this go if you guys are actually interested though because I don’t want to write a story no one actually wants to read.

My ideas are that I’ll keep the titles for the chapters for sentimental reasons but I’ll change the story title.

Also I wanna know what you guys would like to see in the new one if I get enough people saying they want the rewritten version.

Now for the questions:  
Do you want Danny in college still or maybe he’s finishing up high school?

Do you want them to already having feeling for each other that have build up over time or do you want them still bickering and only when Danny is finally older do they start having feeling for each other only to realize they’ve liked each other for a long time.

Ghost powers or no ghost powers

English or change the college subject

Now this one I’m still debating on but I really like the idea of trans Danny but I’m a little iffy on it because I’ll more or less be going on stories that I’ve read that have said they were written by trans people on trans characters.

If you do want that, and are willing, can you help me with the right terms so I don’t offend the trans community please and thank you.

One last thing, tell me what you guys think Danny’s major would be because I think he’s be a Astronomy major because of him constantly saying he wants to be an astronaut and fascination with space but with his grades, and I don’t mean to be mean to Danny, I think this would be the second best thing.

That’s all but don’t be afraid to voice your opinions they’d really, really help me out.

Also sorry for any mistakes, I’m typing this on my phone while I’m actually waiting for my English college class to start.

Thank you to those who actually reply!!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
